deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Silks
The silks are large rolls of painted silk made by the ancestors of the people of Rin, depicting the people's history. The silks were begun centuries before the people of the Valley of Gold were taken prisoners and enslaved in Old Rin in the Zebak city, and were continued for three hundred years until Shaaran, and her brother Norris and grandfather Thiery was the last remaining people in the compound. When they were rescued by Rowan, Perlain, Allun and Zeel and brought back to Rin, Shaaran, now the Keeper of the Silks, painted a new silk roll. History The silks were begun by the people of the Valley of Gold, the ancestors of Rin centuries before they became slaves to the Zebak. One day, during the early days of winter, as the Zebak invaded Maris the Travellers called for the people of the Valley of Gold to aid them in the war. They began marching east towards the coast lead by the Wise Woman of the time, only leaving behind the bukshah herder, Evan, and the keeper of the silks at the time, Fliss. On the plains, the people of the Valley were ambushed by Zebak. One injured man, Bron, escaped and returned to the Valley after two days, to inform Evan and Fliss of what had happened. Afterwards Evan, Fliss and Bron followed the bukshah on their secret path to Mountain Heart, carrying the silks with them. While there, Fliss painted a silk with the recent events. The friends waited at the cavern until winter's end, however as the bukshah returned to the Valley they remained. From afar they saw the first crops bloom. Shortly afterwards they noticed that a dread illness had befallen the horses and birds of the Valley. Fearing that it was a Zebak plot to tempt them out of hiding, they retreated into the cavern, however a few nights later a landslide occurred, caused by the devil trees erupting from the earth, and the cavern gate was sealed by rock. Unable to escape, the friends died in the cavern with the box of silks in their possession. Before their demise, Evan wrote a letter about what had happened for their people to find. New silks were painted by the enslaved people of the Valley of Gold while they were imprisoned in the Zebak city across the sea in the Land of the Zebak. At some point the Zebak wiped the memories of the strongest of the slaves and took them across the sea to invade Maris. However, the slaves rebelled against them when they arrived and fought with the Travellers and the Maris and drove the Zebak back, and then founded the village of Rin, with no memory of their past. When the Zebak returned, the remaining slaves learned of what had happened through their tales and a silk was painted showing the events and the battle. The art of painting the silks and protecting them were passed down through generations, eventually landing with Thiery three hundred years after their ancestor's original enslavement. Eventually Thiery and his grandchildren Shaaran and Norris and their parents became the last remaining slaves. When their parents died of fever, Thiery painted a final silk depicting himself and his grandchildren standing by the parents' grave. Following that he did not paint anymore, as he did not have heart for it and there were no more to tell. Rowan and the Zebak Seven years after Shaaran and Norris' parents had died, Rowan and Allun of Rin, Zeel of the Travellers and Perlain of the Maris found their way to the Land of the Zebak and the compound in their quest to rescue Rowan's sister Annad. Here they met Thiery, Shaaran and Norris. Inside the family's house, Thiery and Shaaran discovered the medallion around Rowan's neck. Shaaran took Rowan, Allun, Zeel and Perlain down into the cellar below the house. In a hole in one corner drew out a chain attached to a hook somewhere near the top inside the wall. Pulling on the chain, the box containing the silks swung into view. Shaaran proceeded to show Rowan and his friends all the silks, including one depicting the strongest slaves being put into cages. Shaaran pointed out a bent old woman close to one cage, carrying a bundle of roots to show that she was a wise woman and healer. She was passing the same medallion that Rowan wore now to a younger woman inside the cage. This convinced Rowan and his companions that Shaaran and her family were the descendants of Rin's ancestors. The next silk showed the ensuing battle on Maris and the slaves rebelling and fighting alongside the Travellers and Maris. The remaining silks showed people working as before, but even harder, and in greater sadness. They showed guards taking young ones who showed any sign of rebellion, and throwing them into The Wastelands. They showed overgrown fields, houses falling down, adults growing older and dying, but fewer and fewer children being born to take their places. The last silk, painted by Thiery, depicting their family by Shaaran's parents' grave. In the end, Rowan decided that they would take Shaaran and her family back with them to Rin with the silks. Later, when Thiery were murdered by Zanel out in the compound, Shaaran took his place as the keeper of the silks. As Rowan, Allun, Zeel, Perlain, Norris and Shaaran flew back across the sea to Maris on Unos' back, escpaing from the invading Zebak, Shaaran had the box of silks with her. Guided by Sheba's advice, Rowan convinced the Rin army which was assembled on the plain, and his companions, to hide in the orchard, ordering Shaaran to take the silks. As they did so, they witnessed the Dragon of the Mountain arrive and scorch the plain, killing many approaching Zebak and driving the rest back across the sea. Rowan of the Bukshah Known silks References Category:Objects Category:Rin Category:Maris